Aaww Baby
by angeleyes452
Summary: What happens when Max dicovers she's pregnant wit Zack's child? How will he react? What happens when Logan tries to kill Maxs unborn child? Will our fav X5's left him live or die?
1. Spending a night a crash

Disclaimer: All the stuff about Dark Angel belong to Cameron, Eglee and Fox. No coyright infringement intended

_**AAww Baby**_

**Max and Zack are living in their own apartment in Seattle. Spending a peaceful night at crash with the Jam Pony gang; Original Cindy, Herbal, Max, Zack, Alec and Cece.**

**Max and Zack entered crash smiling happily with their ringer entwined. The couple walk over and sit at the table where OC, Sketchy and Herbal were sitting.**

"**Hey boo's your late" Oc said smiling**

"**Hey gal, what's up" Max replied pulling a seat up next to her best friend with Zack on the other side of her**

"**Happenin mates" Zack greeted his friends "Hey Cindy"**

"**Hey bud, al get us a pitcher" Said Sketchy**

"**Where's Blondie?" Zack asked Herbal**

"**Hello ma brother, Alec's on the dance floor" Herbal answered pointing at Alec**

**Max and Zack turned around to see Alec and Cece dancing away to a slow song**

**Alec nodded to Zack as a sign of hello and Cece waved to Max and Cindy over Alec's shoulder, they smiled back at her. When the song was finished Cece and Alec walked over to the table with their hands around each other's waist.**

"**If I remember correctly, you owe me a game of pool" Alec said with a cheeky grin.**

"**Your on bro" Zack replied smiling**

"**I'm going to kick your ass" Alec commented while setting up the game**

"**Oh you can try" Zack shot back laughing**

"**So, who bets Zack will win?" OC asked**

"**Hell ye, he will" stated Max**

"**Ye right Alec will win fair and square" Cece answered**

"**No, no Max Blondie will win" answered Herbal**

"**None of them will win this game is going to go on for ever and ever" Sketchy moan making everyone laugh at his facial expression.**

"**So Cece when did you start seeing Alec?" Max asked**

"**Since last week, we decided not to make it official until we thought it would work out between us. Which it has" She replied smiling **

"**We thought you were boo, it was all over you two" Said Oc**

"**What do you mean you knew?" Cece asked laughing**

"**We could tell by the way you were looking at each other" Max answered her question smiling**

**A few hours went past Zack and Alec were still playing pool. Max went up to the bar and asked for a piece of paper and a pen. She also ordered a glass of water and ice. Picked up the pen and wrote:**

_Hi Honey,_

_By the time you read this I will probably be at home, I didn't want to disturb your game of pool because I know how competitive you and Alec and be. I'm just writing this small note to let you know that I've went home early because I'm not feeling very well. I know how worried you get about me but honest I'm fine please stay at crash and enjoy your self. _

_Love always Maxie xxx  _

"**Cece… Cindy can you make sure Zack gets this please" Max told them**

"**Sure, you look tired Max" Cece said concerned**

"**I am. Av gotta bounce" Max said as she hugged the both**

"**Bye Boo, take care" Oc replied**

"**See ya Maxie" Cece answered**

"**Al see yous at work tomorrow and try not to drink to much, bye" she said smiling at them as she put her coat on and left.**

**About 20 minutes later Zack approach OC**

"**Cindy, have you seen Max?" He asked sounding worried**

"**She left this for you" Oc handed him the note which he read straight away**

"**I've gotta go speak to you guys the mora" Zack said**

"**Zack I'm sure she's okay" Cece told him**

"**I have to go and make sure she hasn't been feeling very well lately" he replied looking over his shoulder at Cece and Cindy.**


	2. Max isn't feeling well

Since Max arrived home she had took off her shoes, jacket and spent the last 15 minutes in the toilet being uncontrollably sick.

Zack took the quickest route home, through the darkest alleys which allowed him to blur all the way until he was just 5 minutes away from his house. When he was in front of the house he looked up to see if any lights were on but there wasn't not even one. This made Zack worry even more.

He opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind him. Zack used his heightened sense of sound to listen for Max.

"Max" he called out as he couldn't hear her

"Zack" Max said faintly before being sick again

Zack ran up the stairs, he reached the bathroom door and pushed it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Max open the door" Zack commanded "Max"

"I can't" Max whispered as she cried

"Maxie open the door please" Zack told her

"I can't move, Zack" Max cried even harder and then she was sick again

"Are you near the door?" He asked softly

"No" she simple answered

Zack kicked the door in to reveal Max sitting on the sold tiled floor, shaking terribly. Max wouldn't look at him so he walked towards her and kneeled down next to her, she turned away from him so he couldn't see her face. Zack knew Max couldn't be thinking straight because he could see her reflection in the mirror and she hadn't realised he could. Her face was all wet with her tears and her hair was slightly messy.

"Maxie…" Zack started but Max was sick yet again. Zack rubbed her back and pulled her hair back out of her way.

"Maxie, how long has this been happening for?" He asked her

"About a month now, I tried to hide it from you but I guess I slipped up" Max confessed

"Why hadn't you told me sooner? You don't have to hide anything from me Maxie" Zack said giving her a cuddle to comfort her.

"I was afraid to Zack, You worry enough about me as it is" Max told him

"Max this isn't healthy, what do you normally do to make it stop?" he asked

"Have a glass of milk and some cookies" and he kissed her forehead and went to get her them

Zack returned with them "I just brought the bottle of milk as well" Zack said and this gained a small smile from her.

Max sat in Zack's arms and drank the milk.

"I'm going to go and lie down" Max said getting up quickly, a little to fast. Max stumbled and Zack took her arms to help her balance

"Max" Zack called to her

"Zack I'm fine just a bit dizzy" she snapped then started to cry

"It's okay Maxie" he whispered enveloping her in a bug cuddle

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's not your fault" she said

They walked into the bedroom, Zack lay down on the double bed, Max followed him and lay in front of him. Zack fiddled with her hair and she lay there with her eyes closed.

"Maxie you said you've been feeling this for about a month" Zack said softly

"Yes" she simple replied

Zack continued "And your having cravings for milk and cookies, that's what also helps you to stop being sick. You're feeling tired all the time and dizzy a lot"

"Oh my goodness" Max whispered as she sat up quickly on the edge of the bed and looked Zack right in the eye.

"What if I am? What are we going to do?" Max said standing in front of Zack with a shocked face

"Everything is going to be okay I promise" Zack assured her as he stood up and gave her a cuddle. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he placed his on her waist. Then Zack pulled away and looked at Max with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Didn't you feel that?" he asked her

"What?" she answered

Zack placed his hand on Max's stomach and Max looked down. One hand still on Zack's shoulder and the other was removing her hair that was now in her face. Max took a deep breathe and Zack smiled. Something had Kicked Zack through Max.

"Oh I felt that" Max said totally surprised

"Lets do a test to be sure" Zack said

"Ye" Max replied

Max and Zack headed down to the little corner shop at the end of their street and the x5's returned to their apartment. Zack sat motionless in the living room, while Max was doing the test. The door opened and out came Max she walked into the living room with her arms crossed and looking at the floor. Zack walked over to her and she looked up at him. Brown orbs met green emeralds.

"Zack…I'm…I'm pregnant" as a tear fell down her check

"Maxie, why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Zack asked as he wiped away her tears of joy with his finger.

"I can't help it" she replied smiling

"I take it you want to keep the baby?" Zack said

"Yes do you?" she replied

"You shouldn't have to ask Maxie, Of course I do?" he answered smiling

Zack then kissed Max and both of them knew everything was going to be okay. Zack broke the kiss, leaned down and kissed Max's belly and said "I love you baby and your mommy" Max smiled

Hiya everyone, So did you like it? please send a review and let me know. Love fae Kelly x 


	3. tell you a story

3 Months later.

Max is laying asleep in her double bed she's stretched out, laying on her back with an arm tucked under her head and her other arm is by her side. The sheets are just below her waist line. Max is wearing a tight leave less pale pink top with a teddy on it that says hug me and a pair of red hot pants. The top easily reveals her ever growing stomach. Zack is laying next to her in his blue boxers as he talks to Max stomach. Zack is resting his head on Max stomach just below her chest and is rubbing his warm hand over her swollen belly.

"Hi baby did you sleep well?...i bet you did and for once your mommy is sleeping too, i think you tired her out. I think i'll let you in on a little secret if you promise not to tell mommy." Zack spoke softly and quietly.

Zack paused before continuing "I don't think your mommy has shark DNA or at least not anymore because she's always tired but then again i think it's because she uses up to much energy carrying you around everywhere. I'll tell you a story, will you like that? Once apon a time there was two little girls who found it hard to sleep..one called Max and one called Syl. Both girls used to stay up all night talking about their horrible life locked up in a big mean castle. They thought about what it would be like outside the castle and what people were like. So one day all their siblings decided to run away from the castle. Where they found peace and freedom on the outside, all twelve of them settled down and lived happily ever after"

BUZZ! BUZZ! Went Max pager as it vibrated against the bedside table. Zack quickly turned around to switch it off before it woke Max up. Max let out a moan as her sleep had been interrupted. She stretched out like a cat then placed her hand on top of Zacks.

"Morning sleepy head" he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Morning babe" she muttered sleepily as she gently pushed Zack onto his back so she could rest her head on his chest and wrap an arm around his waist. Zack automatically placed an arms on her back and the other on her upper arm that was wrapped around his waist and began to gently rub it.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked hoping the morning sickness had worn off a bit.

"Tired" she replied as she leaned up to place a small kiss on his chin.

"There's a surprise" he laughed

"I thought you felt stupid talking to the baby because he can't answer back" Max said thinking back to the back Zack first hear Max talking to the baby and when he did he felt strange.

"I did but not anymore Maxie. I guess it was because i didn't know what to say and didn't get an answer But now he kicks and it's amazing" he smiled

"I'm glad you think so, i'm the one in between you two" Max returned the smile then reached up to capture his lips with hers where they met for a passionate kiss.

"Your pager went off ... it's Logan" Zack told her when the kiss ended.

"Oh great, i'll call him later. Right now my sons hungry and he comes first on my to do list" Max muttered as she sat up, crossed her legs and rubbed her head sleepily.

"He's my son too...why do we keep thinking he's a boy anyway?" Zack asked after he sat just behind Max as he reached his hand round to rub her belly and feel the baby kick. He began to place soft kisses on Max shoulder making her turn her head to the side so it was next to his. As she gently rubbed her head against his they both began to purr affectionately.

"Erm, i really don't know. Maybe our instincts are detecting it's a boy or something but i'd love to have a son" Max announced.

"Me too. Lets go and have breakfast" Zack suggested and Max nodded. Both transgenics went to have breakfast in the kitchen then separated into their own morning routine as they began to get dressed. Max slightly ahead as Zack had to quickly pop to the local corner shop to get coffee as they were all out knowing Max loved a mug of nice hot coffee in the morning.

Zack arrived back and heard running water coming from the bathroom. He wandered into their bedroom took of his leather jacket to reveal his naked chest and kicked of his trousers and boxers.

He strolled into the bathroom where the room was steamy from the hot shower running and stepped into the shower to see Max with her back to him, leaning arms length away from the wall with her head facing to floor as the water poured onto her. Zack moved closer to her as he placed a hand on her waist making her jump. Quickly she spun around and pinned Zack on the wall she had been leaning against, one hand making it's way to punch his jaw but he caught her small fist in the palm of his hand.

Max looked at the man infront of her. Their eyes locked "Zack" she muttered and let out a sigh of relief. Max pulled back her fist and her other hand that kept him pinned against the wall.

"Max did i scare you?" Zack softly asked as he watched Max run her hands through her wet hair moving it out of her face and she nodded.

Zack could sense she was terrible afraid of something he pulled her into a tight hug making both their wet bodies touch "I'm so sorry Maxie, i didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would have heard me come in the door and through to here" He told her.

"No, i didn't. Why? Where did you go?" Max wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I went to make you a cup of coffee but we were all out so i went to the corner shop" Zack answered looking deep into her eyes to try and see why she would be feeling afraid but couldn't find anything.

"Okay" Max answered pulling away as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Then wandered back into their bedroom, Zack watched her clearly something was annoying her. Zack grabbed a towel as he quickly dried himself then stuck on a pair of boxers, jeans and blue t-shirt. Zack lay on his stomach on the double bed and watched a fully clothed Max dry her wet hair.

"Max you okay?" Zack asked when she turned off the hair drier and began to brush her long sleek and straight hair.

"I'm fine" she answered looking in the mirror to see Zack watching her and Zack could clearly see Max fighting back the tears.

"You wanna talk?" he replied as he moved into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine Zack" Max snapped as she put the brush down and buried her head in her hands as tears began to fall.

Zack moved closer to her and bent down to hug her but as soon as he did she pulled away. Max stood up and headed for the bedroom door but was stopped when Zack tugged on her hand turning around to face him. Then he took both hands in his and their eyes locked.

"Maxie i sensed you were afraid and scared earlier and i'm sorry" he apologises

"It's not your fault" Max replied as Zack wiped away her tears.

"You wanna fill me in?" Zack asked and Max nodded

"Okay Princess. I'm all ears" Max picked Max up and he sat on the edge of the bed with Max on his lap. Max turned slightly so she could wrap her arms around him and he hand both of his around her waist.

"Zack can you promise me something?" Max asked

"Anything" Zack answered wanting Max to feel safe and loved

"That you'll help me protect our son as best you can, even if it Manticore or White are close to getting me shot me or something so they can have our baby. Zack i don't want them to have him and put him through everything we went through as kids it's no right" Max cried harder and harder into Zacks shoulder.

"Max listen to me no one is going to get our child, no one. Over my dead body will they get him. I promise Max a million times over Manticore and everyone else won't get our baby. You, Me, Cece, Alec heck even Cindy would be willing to help keep our child safe nothing is going to happen" Zack reassure her and Max nodded as the tears stopped.

"How about i go make us a coffee?" Zack broke the silence as he pulled away slightly so that he could see her face.

"I'd love some" Max smiled and stood up.

"Remember if you ever want to talk i'm here" Zack reminded her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks" Max reached up on her tip toes and captured his lips with hers.

Zack went to make two cups of coffee he arrived back a few moments later to see Max looking in the full length mirror as she adjusting her top several times as she tugged and pulled at it in different directions. Zack sipped his coffee and watched from the door way as she screwed up her face which isn't something people see her do a lot. This made Zack laugh. Max turned around to smile at him as he walked towards her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She smiled as he handed her a mug of coffee which she sipped.

"A few minutes" he smirked

"Oh is that so, well i don't think you should be allowed to watch me without me knowing" Max laughed

"Yes, Ma'am" Zack nodded then added with a smile "Well if it makes you feel any better i love watching you do your hair in the mirror and you make up and when you examine how big your stomach is"

"So you saying i'm fat?" Max looked at him and he knew instantly to step carefully. Max finished her coffee and placed the empty glass on the dressing table.

"No, your pregnant not fat" Zack stood just behind her and looked into the mirror as he whispered into her ear. With one hand resting on the side of her swollen stomach.

"It's practically the same i still look huge" Max ran her hands over her baby bump.

"Does it matter to you that you look huge as you put it because it doesn't matter to me. I still think your beautiful and even more now that your carrying my child" Max told her.

"Thanks babe" Max smiled and kissed his cheek as he swallowed some more coffee. He was about to walk away but Max asked him a question.

"Zack do you think i should hi..hide this from Logan?" Max asked hesitantly as pointed to her swollen stomach when she turned away from the mirror to look at him and await his answer.

"Why would you want to hide it from him? Max he's going to either find out or notice" Zack answered feeling slightly hurt Max would want to hide his child, their child from the human.

"Well, before he left to head for England to meet some eyes only client he asked why i couldn't go only i didn't tell him i was pregnant, Zack i ... i was afraid to because my instincts are telling me to be alert around him and i don't know why he's only human what can he do to harm our baby. Logan got mad at me for not doing an eyes only job because we had promised he'd help me find my siblings and i'd do jobs for eyes only." Max said as she looked at Zack then began to fiddle with the hem of her t-shirt back to Zack.

"It's up to you Maxie but what ever you decide to do, i will support you. Maybe your instincts are telling you to be careful around him because he is human different from our kind" Zack suggested suddenly all the hurt melted away Max wasn't trying to hide their baby.

"Yeah, it could be i think i'll tell him. It's like you said he's going to find out either way and i'll tell him where to go shove his deal aswell" Max said

"Do you want some company?" Zack asked

"Erm..no i have to do this on my own" Max looked into his eyes and Zack picked up on her being slightly afraid to tell him.

"I can protect you if you let me Maxie" Zack replied rubbing her cheek gently with his thumbs.

Max placed her hand on his and answered "I know, thanks. Just..just keep your phone with you and i'll call to let you know if i need you"

"Max i was just wondering why do you use both your mobile and your pager?" Zack asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Logan doesn't have my mobile number and i'm not planning on giving it to him anytime soon" Max answered. Then added "Won't be long"

"Okay babe and be careful" Zack watched her leave and couldn't help but feel like something terrible was going to happen.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know kelly xxx.


	4. Crazy Logan

Max walked over to foggle towers then up the stairs that leads to Logans penthouse. There was two things funning in Maxs head right now. What do i tell Logan? And my feet hurt and i'm tired should have taken the damn lift. Max hesitated before opening the penthouse door and entering.

"Logan" Max called but there was no answer so she wandered over to the computer desk where he normally was but he wasn't there. Max attention was diverted to a photo of her on his book shelf to the fight of his computer screen Max thought about the picture it was of her, Cindy, Cece, Zack and Alec but Max couldn't remember him taking the picture or her giving it to him.

"Hello Max" Logan greeted from behind her as his eyes roamed her body, he couldn't tell Max was pregnant from the back.

"Hey" Max muttered not bothering to turn around.

While Logan got down on one knee behind Max and held out a small pale blue box and opened it. "Max will you marry me?" he asked

"What?" Max spun round revealing her pregnancy totally shocked she wasn't expecting this to happen. Then continued to watch him as she placed the photo frame down.

"Max will you, your pre..pregnant" Logan stuttered staring at her swollen belly as he got to her feet. Max automatically placed a hand on her baby bump protectively.

"Logan i will not marry you because one we're so not like that and two i'm with Zack and were having a baby" Max answered

"So that's why i had to go to England to meet the eyes only client because you were pregnant and didn't want to?" Logan raised his voice as he through the ring across the floor making Max jump and her instincts were telling her to get out of there but she didn't.

"Yes, Logan how do you expect me to go all the way to England when i'm pregnant anything could have happened to me and what if i lost the baby huh? Besides you can go shove your deal up your ass for all i care" Max hissed then she began to feel the baby move around and she started to feel light headed which Logan noticed.

"What the hell do you mean Max?" Logan yelled not moving to help the uneasy Max.

"I'm not doing your eyes only missions anymore Logan" Max shouted

"We had a deal?" Logan reminded her.

"And now i'm ending it" Max stated before everything went fuzzy and she fell to the floor.

"No one ends a deal with me max and i will have you weather you like it or not. You are ment to be with me not him, not that transgenic filth" Logan muttered as me brought out a wooden chair from the kitchen and picked Max up then placing her on the chair where he tied her up tight with thick rope so she couldn't escape.

About half an hours later Max still wasn't awake Logan was pacing the floor and Zack was in his apartment wondering what was taking so long. Logan through a glass of water on Max face to wake her up and she gasped for air then tried to wriggle out of the rope but it was no good.

"You can't escape now Max and there's no one here to help you" Logan laughed and Max was afraid again. Logan pulled out a kitchen knife from his computer desk drawer and Max eyes narrowed.

"Now Max you will tell me that you will abandon this baby, leave Zack and Marry me and we can have out own family and i won't hurt you" Logan told her.

"Never" Max answered then wondered what he was planning when he walked towards her with the knife she was relieved when he only cut her cheek.

"Now, now Max no need to be like that it will be quick and painless if you go to the doctors and get it done" he added then made a large cut on both Max upper arms and she tried to muffle a moan of pain but failed.

"So transgenic do feel pain huh?" Logan laughed as he trailed the knife over her body not making any cuts just trailing it lightly then hovered over her stomach. "Come on Maxie just say you will"

"No" she said through gritted teeth as Logan ripped the skin on her right leg through her jeans.

"You can stop all this pain just say you'll give up the baby" Logan replied then made a small cut right across her stomach.

"No, don't you god damn dare" Max hissed fire in her eyes clearly visible.

Ring! Ring! Went Logans house phone

"Be right back..don't go anywhere" he said over his shoulder as he made his way into the kitchen where the phone was.

"Ha ha funny" Max muttered to herself as she reached into her pocket and dialled Zacks number then called only she dropped the phone and it landed on the floor.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Went the dialling tone.

"come on come on" Max whispered hoping he'll pick up.

"Hello" Zack greeted

"Zack help i'm at Logans and he's went crazy.." Max rushed but was cut off.

"No why did you have to go and do that" Logan yelled angrily and cut Zack off

"Max..Max" Zack shouted into the phone as fear filled him inside. Zack quickly phone Alec to tell him to meet at Logans as Max was in danger. Then they both headed over.

"Now you leave me no choice Max" Logan walked towards Max with the knife dripping in her blood. "You've brought this on yourself"

Logan stabbed Max in the stomach Max screamed in pain. He bent down never taking the knife out and whispered into her ear " I gave you a choice Max but you through it in my face so this had to happen" Then Logan pushed the knife as far in as he could and Max let out another scream of pain the everything went black. "Logan washed his hands and left the apartment like nothing had happened. Leaving Max bleeding to death bound to the chair with her head back and she wasn't moving.

Haha Cliffy hehe. Love it? Hate it? Should Max live? Please let me know kelly xxx.


	5. she's okay

Zack ran up the stairs as fast as he could followed by Cece and Alec. Just as they arrived on the level of Logans pent house and could clearly see his door, there was a male figure standing in the entrance, Logan.

Logan heard foot steps running and turned to his left to see. Alec, Zack and Cece running towards him. Logan instantly ran in the other direction. All three transgenics stopped in the door way where they could clearly see a motionless Max.

"Max" Zack whispered standing in the door way.

"No, Maxie" Cece wrapped her arms around Zack who was stunned.

"Roller boy will pay. Zack get Max and take her back home. Cece and i will handle the bastard" Alec hissed and tapped Cece on the shoulder to follow him as they ran after Logan.

Zack suddenly came back to reality and rushed over to Max. "Max can you hear me?" Zack asked as he rushed to untie the rope binding her to the chair. He then checked her pulse..it was faint. Zack pulled her into a hug as she was cold. Max still motionless her head rested on Zacks shoulder and her arms hung by her side.

"Max can you hear me? Come on baby please speak to me?" Zack whispered as he rubbed her back and trailed soft kisses over her face and neck but didn't get a reaction. Zack looked at Maxs cuts and winced in pain for her. He lifted her up into his arms just as Cece and Alec dragged Logan into the apartment as he struggled to be free of their grip and failed terribly.

"Zack is she.." Cece couldn't finish her sentence.

"She needs a blood transfusion and rest. Then we'll have to wait an see" he answered tears clearly visible in his watery eyes.

"What will we do with him?" Alec asked throwing Logan roughly into the penthouse.

"Whatever, i don't care. I just wanna get Max home and make sure she and the baby are okay" Zack answered

Logan made a run for the door Alec and Zack stood by "Where do you think your going?" Cece called before hitting him hard on the head to knock him out.

"How about we tie him up and wait to see if Max is okay then decide what to do with him?" Cece suggested looking at her fellow X5's.

"Okay, i'll see yous later" Zack agreed and left.

As soon as Zack got home he cleaned Max wounds and dressed them with bandages. He carefully changed her into her favourite pyjamas short and top the top said 'Women half the population, all the brains' Then he placed her down on the double bed and gave her a blood transfusion. Zack lay next to her watching her face then looked down to her stomach where he just wanted to place his hand on her stomach and rub it better but he held back the urge incase he'd hurt her. Soon after Zack fell asleep.

While Zack was asleep Cece and Alec had arrived to check on them. Cece sat next to the the bed in a luxurious padded red seat. Cece un hooked Zack and Max so they would stop sharing blood while Alec made coffee. Zack began to stir then quickly sat up when he sensed someone else was in the room.

"It's okay, Zack. It's just me and Alec." Cece reassure a sleepy Zack

"Hey Cece. Where's Logan?" Zack asked

"In his apartment locked in the storage room, don't worry he can't get out we chained him to the wall and pad locked the door" Cece answered

"Good, i don't want him anywhere near Max from now on." Zack looked down at his pregnant mate.

"She'll be okay Zack. Max is strong and i'm sure the baby will be aswell" Cece walked over and hugged him.

"I hope so." Zack hugged her back.

"Hey bro, want a cuppa coffee?" Alec appeared in the door way holding three cups of ready made coffee. He handed one to Cece and held a cup to Zack.

"Thanks bro" Zack took the mug from Alec. "What should we do with Logan?" he asked

"I really don't know" Cece answered

"I think we should keep him in the storage room for now until Max wakes up, then ask her why he tried to kill our baby. I sure as hell don't want him near her and i'm willing to do what ever it takes but i'm not sure Max will like that" Zack added

"I can tell you why he tried it..he loves Max" Alec answered and was kicked in the shine by Cece.

"Ouch" he muttered looking at Cece who smiled innocently at him.

"Alecs right Cece, i think Logan has feelings for Max" Zack looked at them.

"Yeah but you don't exactly want to hear that at a time like this" Cece commented.

"We should go and let you and Max rest. We'll pop in tomorrow and see yous kay bro?" Alec suggested

"Sure thanks guys your the best" Zack smiled weakly.

"If you need anything just give us a call" Cece told him and Zack nodded.

Once everyone had left Zack felt alone, worried, hurt, afraid, guilt, scared, helpless all these emotions ripped him up inside and Zack looked down at the emotionless Max. Now there was no one to be strong from. Zack thought as a leader he had to hold the pack together he was being strong for Alec, Cece and Cindy. Even though she's not a transgenic Zack felt like she was part of their pack and they all accepted that. But now there was no one to be strong for Zack fought against the feelings and quickly lost as tears streamed down his face, he sobbed harder and harder. The kind that makes you stomach feel like someone is squeezing it tight over and over again. Zack was totally lose in this painful emotion he hasn't felt before and he didn't know how to control it.

"Max i'm so so sorry. I made a promise to you..a promise to protect ot son and i didn't. I wasn't there to protect you when i should have been. Please please wake up Max..wake up" Zack cried then carefully placed a hand on Max stomach wanting, no needing to feel the baby kick and let him not he and Max was okay.

"Please forgive me Max, Give me another chance and swear i won't let you down. You mean everything to me and i need you to be in my life and our son i need yous. Please don't leave me. I'm not supposed to be this needy but i am. Max please come back to me..i..i beg you." Zack whispered as he hung his head in shame then his gaze shot up to his hand the baby had just kicked him through Max. this gave him hope.

"Max..Maxie can you hear me. Please wake up. Wake up and let me know your okay. I love you and our baby" Zack searched her face over and over for a sign that she was gaining consciousness.

"Zack" Max muttered as she slowly opened her eyes as soon as she did her eyes were locked with him.

"Max" Zack smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Are you okay? The baby?" he added placing a hand on the side of her face.

"Yeah, we're okay." Max answered as she looked around her. "What happened?" Max asked

"You don't remember? Just you rest and i'll fill you in when it's morning" Zack softly answered and Max nodded.

"Hold me..please" Max softly commanded

"Sure babe" Zack moved over as he lay next to Max and pulled her into his chest and carefully wrapped his arms around her. "You rest and i'll look after you" Zack whispered in her ear. Max rubbed her head against his chest and purred sleepily as Zack purred back and soon all three X5's were fast asleep..even the little one.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know Kelly xxx.


	6. a different Max

Zack woke up the next morning and looked down at a sleepy Max and smiled knowing she was okay. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower before she wakes up, even though he didn't want to leave her alone even if she was only in the next room.

The sound of running water filled her ears, Max stretched like a cat then sat up. Max looked around her to see where she was then she remembered talking to zack just before she fell asleep. Maxs gaze then fell to all the bandages covering her, she winced in pain as she pulled the two of the bandages on her arms it stung slightly as the blooded had dried and stuck the bandage to her small arm hairs which were extra sensitive. Max was to busy to notice that the shower had been turned off.

Max sat on the edge of the bed to notice two more bandages on her legs which she pulled off revealing her soft and smooth skin with no marks or cuts. She reached over to the bed side table and piled the used bandages on it. Slowly Max ran her hands over her stomach then smiled when she felt the baby move around inside her. Max started to unwrapped the bandage that was covering her baby bump which reveal a very faint line starting from one side of her stomach to the other side. She also began to removed the padded material protecting something as Max pulled down the sides of it to see it was still bleeding slightly then noticed it was a stab wound.

Then everything came flooding back to her as her brain should her flashbacks and previous emotions. Logan. Threatened. Scared. Afraid. Protective. Dizzy. Blackout. Bound. Hurt. Pain. Fear. Hate. Zack. Alec and Cece's voice.

Tears filled Max eyes as her hands rested on her baby that she nearly lost. "Zack" Max cried his name weakly. "Zack" she called again and Zack came running out the bathroom with his jeans and t-shirt on. He kneeled down infront of Max who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Max you okay?" Zack asked worried as his eyes searched over her body to see if she was hurt again or anything had happened to her.

"I'm i'm sorry. I remember everything now I put our son in danger. I'm so sorry" Max cried as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around Zacks neck pulling him close and Zack hugged her back.

"Ssshh it's okay, Maxie. It's okay i'm here nothing is going to happen ever ever again i promise and from now on your going nowhere without me. I want to be with you all the time to protect you and our son" Zack whispered into her ear and rubbed her back soothing her.

"I'm sorry i shouldn't have went to Logans without you and then i wouldn't have endangered our son. Damn what kind of a mother am i, he's not even here and i nearly got him killed. Your mad at me aren't you for not protecting our son better" Max cried harder. Zack could sense her pain and hate for Logan.

"No, Max. No. i could never be mad at you not even a single bit and i bet your going to be the best mum ever. I'm sorry i wasn't there to protect you when i should have been." Zack whispered into her ear followed by sweet things that stopped her tears from falling.

"How about we go make the baby some breakfast? He proberly thinks he's on a diet having not eaten for a day" Zack pulled back to look at her face and this made her laugh.

"Yeah, i think he has an appetite like has father" she smiled then they made there way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

As soon as Cece and Alec knew Max was awake they were over at Max and Zacks apartment in no time. Wrapping their arms round Max and kissing her baby bump. Cece never left Max side from the time she arrived to the time she left. Alec on the other hand gave her breathing space but constantly asked if she wanted or needed anything. Neither of them brought Logan into their conversations they waited for Max to mention him when she was ready but she never did...Until a week later.

Cece and Alec never left Max alone when Zack had to 'take care of some business' which Cece and Alec knew he was going to have words with there prisoner Logan. One of the X5's if not two were always with her. Logan was still chained to the wall in his penthouse storage room. The transgenics would check on him and make sure he was still breathing they gave him bottles of water and one meal a day. They kept him in the dark.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know kelly xxx.


	7. hole in the wall

After a week Max began to wonder where Logan was and if she was safe from him. Everytime Max went outside with Zack she would always be clinging to his side, never wanting him to be to far away from her. Zack noticed this but didn't say anything. As she continued to act like this Alec and Cece began to notice and that cause all three X5's to worry.

They had never seen this side of Max before and didn't know what to do to help her. Max was what Alec like to call the queen bitch of the city, she never let anything or anyone get her down. Always had smart remarks to almost everything, never et anyone tell her what to do. She was confident, had a bitchy attitude which everyone loved, even normal. She did what she wanted, when she wanted and no one could tell her other wise. But that Max had been replaced with someone who was insecure, always needed reassurance, she had to fell like she was safe and not alone. She was quiet and didn't care if people say her emotions.

One day Max and Zack sat cuddled up the three piece suite watching a pre pulse film. Suddenly out of no where Max asked "Where's Logan?"

Zack thought carefully what to say not wanting the words to come out wrong and to have her scared again. He finally answered "Logan is at his penthouse. Max you have to understand that i thought you were dead when i say you sitting in that chair not moving, then i held out in my arms and all these emotions i've never felt before just shot through me and it was like i didn't care about anything but getting you home and keeping you and the baby safe...so i told Alec and Cece to lock Logan in his penthouse storage room where we could keep an eye on him and make sure he could get to you."

"Oh" Max replied simply she didn't know what else to say. Zack kissed her forehead he was about to speak again but Max cut in.

"Zack i..i want to see him." Max turned so she could see Zacks face. Then added "I want to see him not and ask why he did what he did. I have to know Zack. We can't keep him locked up in there forever, it's just not right"

"Maxie are you sure? It's not a pretty sight in there" Zack informed her as he thought back t Logans facies all over the place, the smell of that and blood mixed together.

"No, i have to" Max looked deep into his eyes and Zack nodded

"When do you want to go?" Zack asked

"Now" she answered and Zack knew Max would wan tto get it over and done with.

Max and Zack arrived at Logans penthouse just as Cece and Alec were unlocking the door. "Cece, Alec" Max called smiling not a proper Max smile but still a smile which was hard to get from her.

Cece turned and hugged Max and Zack then Alec did the same. They stepped through the door way and into the living area where the pc it. Max walked straight over to the pc and turned it on.

"Maxie what are you doing?" Alec asked as he walked up behind her.

"I'm going to delete everything about transgenics thats he's got in his computer and all his eyes only things" Max answered

Cece and Zack walked up behind Max and Alec "You got a plan?" Zack asked

"Yeah, i'm going to delete all the stuff about transgenics and all his eyes only stuff thats on his pc. I'm thinking of turning him over to White. I don't want to have to live in Seattle and worry about everytime i walk out the door if he'll try and hurt me and the baby again. What happens when my sons here and he's in crash Logan could walk right in there and take him" Max answered

"It's okay Max. I totally understand" Cece agreed and Alec nodded

"Don't worry he's not getting anywhere near our son" Zack placed a hand on her shoulder.

Zack, Cece and Alec went down into the storage room to talk to Logan before Max went down to see him. While they were down there Max was on the PC struggling to get through the password protected files.

"damn it" Max cursed and put her head in her hands.

Alec leaned against the door frame and looked at her " Aw what's the matter Maxie?" he asked

"I can't get passed these stupid passwords so i can delete the files" Max said in annoyance and pointed to the computer screen.

"Here let me try" Alec smirked at her and she hit him over the back of the head.

"That's more like the aggressive Maxie we know" Alec smiled as recently she was beginning to get back to her old ways at his comment Max stuck her tongue out at him. Making him laugh.

Max stood up and Alec at on the seat, while max wandered over to the window and looked out. Finally Alec cracked all the passwords and deleted everything in the computer. Cece and Zack appeared in the room. Suddenly Max felt sick and she ran to the bathroom.

"Max you okay honey?" Zack appeared by her side just as she was being sick, he pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

Cece appeared in the bathroom door way with a glass of water. "Here you go Maxie?" Cece handed her the glass which Max took.

"Thanks" Max answered and emptied the glass.

"You okay? We can do this some other day when your feeling up to it" Zack told her.

"No it's okay" she answered then added with a smile " Your little brat just wants to make me to feel like crap all day"

"Sorry about that you know i'd help if i could" Zack commented and Max nodded.

Zack took Maxs hand in his and guided her to the door. Suddenly Max slipped on the slippery floor and stumbled into a wall that wasn't actually a wall. It was a large sheet of wall paper that covered a huge whole in the wall. If it wasn't for Zacks quick think Max would have fallen through the large hole and down the descending stairs. But luckily Zack had grabbed Max around the waist and held her body against his to help steady her.

"What the hell happened there?" Max shouted in surprise looking up at Zack who looked down at her.

"What's wrong? Are you two okay?" Alec ran to the bathroom door quickly followed by Cece.

"Yeah, we've just found a large hole in the wall nothing out of the ordinary" Max shrugged her shoulders smiling making everyone laugh.

"Where the hell does that go?" Alec asked moving closer to the hole.

"Let's see" Max moved closer to the hole but was pulled back with Zack tugging on her hand.

"No, Max. Stay up here we don't know what's down there" Zack told her.

"Fine" Max sighed

"Cece stay with Max and we'll call if it's safe" Alec told her and Cece nodded. Zack and Alec took out there guns and slowly walked down the descending stairs.

Alec and Zack stood still when they reached the bottom of the stairs both transgenics stunned with what they were seeing. The stairs led to a door through the door was a room dedicated to Max. There was an actual rubber model Logan dressed to look like Max. There was pictures of Max all over the walls leaving no wall uncovered. Pictures from Manticore, Crash, Parties, Missions and most of all pictures of Max and Zack only Logan had pinned a photo of his face where Zacks face on the photo was to make it look like Max was with Logan in the photo.

There was even video's of Max and her unit that could have only come form Manticores CCTV cameras.

"Zack? Alec?" Cece and Max called to make sure they were okay but no answers so slowly they walked down the stairs Cece leading the way.

As soon as Cece opened the door and seen the room she spun round Zack and Alec walked towards her. When noticed she was turning to stop Max from entering the room.

"Max stop stop" cece held Max at arms length

"Cece what's wrong? Is Zack okay? Alec?" Max worried incase something happened to someone.

"No, their both okay, it's not that" Cece answered then added " Max i really think you shouldn't go in there, it's well it's.." Max cut her off.

"Cece just let me in" Max moan then Cece let her placed Max wandered into the room running her fingers along the walls covered in posters and pictures of her. Cece, Alec and Zack stood back from her and let her take everything in.

Max scanned the pictures, CCTV videos and everything else. Zack approached Max and straight away he noticed a different look in her eyes, something that wasn't there before and he didn't like it.

"I'm gonna bloody kill him?" Max shouted then blurred and ran up the stairs followed by the rest of the X5's.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know Kelly xxx.


	8. lets leave

Max scanned the pictures, CCTV videos and everything else. Zack approached Max and straight away he noticed a different look in her eyes, something that wasn't there before and he didn't like it.

"I'm gonna bloody kill him?" Max shouted then blurred and ran up the stairs followed by the rest of the X5's.

Max blurred into the storage rom where Logan was, she stormed right up to him until he was at arms length and Logan was sitting down on the floor then he slowly stood up when he seen Max.

"Max.." Logan smiled but that was quickly wiped away when Max punched him in the jaw.

"That the fuck is that?" she shouted pointing to the door. Logan followed her gaze only to see Cece, Alec and Zack run into the room.

"What's 'that' Max?" Logan was confused

"Don't play games with me Logan. That room. What's with that room?" Max hissed

"It's a room i dedicated to you" Logan told her truthfully.

"You dedicated it to me" Max muttered in shock as she stood with her hands on her hips. Logan nodded.

"Where the hell did you get all the photos of me and Zack?" Max ordered an answer but received none.

"Answer me" Max commanded making Logan, Cece and Alec jump.

"From..from CCTV in crash, the droids outside and stuff" Logan stuttered.

"And the tapes?" Max never changing the tone in her voice.

"What tapes?" Logan answered Max was fuming and hit Logan in the jaw again making him fall down then he rushed to his feet and pulled on the restrains to get closer to Max as he tried to lay a punch on her but she moved back in time and he missed.

Zack rushed infront of Max and growled at Logan then turned to Max "Max be careful" he told her softly. Alec and Cece pushed Logan against the wall and one of them stood on either side of Logan the two transgenics facing each other. Ready to hit him if he moves closer to Max.

"Answer her" Alec growled making Logan jump but he didn't.

Cece blurred closer to the human and held him tight around the neck "Now" she snapped

"I..I can't he'll...he'll kill me" Logan stuttered with fear.

"He'll kill you..hell i'll kill you" Zack yelled with anger.

"White..i..i got them from White" Logan muttered.

"How the hell did you get them?" Cece asked but wasn't answered. Zack being the alpha male of their small pack blurred over to Logan and kicked him hard in the stomach making him double over.

"Your trying my patients Loggy. Now how did you contact White?" Zack asked

"He came here" Logan answered instantly as he was afraid of Zack

"Why?" Alec commented.

"To..to ask me to kill Max's baby and if i could to kill her" Logan muttered in defeat.

Max kicked Logan just like Zack had done but not as hard and shook her head as he eyes began to water. "No, i hate you. I god damn hate you. You will not take my son away from me" Max cried

"Max it's okay" Zack held her at arms length and looked deep into her eyes to see that fear that he had seen earlier.

"No,i wanna go. I wanna go. I don't feel safe. I wanna go" Max cried as more tears fell. All transgenic could see Max begin to sway from side to side.

"Okay. Shh it's okay" Zack pulled her into a hug then added " Alec take Max up stairs then come back down here.Cece will you stay with her?"

"Of course" Cece nodded.

"Lets go Maxie" Alec picked Max up in his arms

"Put me down i can walk" Max laughed as she wiped away the tears. Alec smiled down at her shaking her head.

"No way, Maxie your going to rest and look after my nephew" Cece smiled then Max nodded.

They placed Max upstairs then Alec headed back to where Zack was and Cece stayed with Max.

"Zack" Alec called his name who turned to look at him.

"Hey bro, White was here. He's been here a few times and we have to get out of Seattle." Zack informed him.

"Why?" Alec asked curiously then his gaze fell onto a beaten Logan and he figured Zack managed to get the human to talk.

"White... he's coming to Seattle in the next couple of days to finish what the human couldn't" Zack said pointing a finger at Logan.

" We should leave right now, you know what Whites like.." Alec started

"Always early" Zack finished

"That's right bro. I say we should leave roller boy here for White to deal with"Alec suggested.

"I agree, let's go" Zack nodded and they headed for the door.

"Zack..Alec you can't leave me here" Logan called after the two transgenics but he was ignored.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know kelly xxx.


	9. We have to go

Zack and Alec ran up the stairs to where Cece and Max were sitting in the living room looking out the window at the pouring down rain.

"In a hurray or are you just dying to see me?" Max asked smiling

"Both." he answered softly then added with a serious voice "We have to leave right now"

"What?" Max thought she had misheard him.

"Why?" Cece questioned

"White is on his way here. We have to leave Seattle tonight of at the latest tomorrow morning" Alec answered his mate and Cece nodded in understandment.

"What do you mean? Why would White come here? He doesn't even know there are transgenics here" Max asked needing to know answers. A the thought of White coming to Seattle Max protectively placed a hand over her belly.

Zack turned to Alec and Cece "Look you should go and get your things ready. We should separate into pair incase White turns up early and we all get caught. Meet me and Max at the log cabin Logans parents own they won't be there so we could us that place as a base for the night. We'll meet up at dawn okay?"

"Sure" they both answered and nodded then hugged Max and left knowing Zack would have to try and persuade Max to leave her home.

Zack quickly walked over to max as he didn't know how much time they had " Max listen to he we have to leave Seattle tonight. Logan was working with White and he's on his way now to finish what Logan didn't. We have to go Maxie to protect the baby"

Max could only nodded as she looked up at Zack and rubbed her belly. The she felt the need to hug Zack who did happily. Max needed hugs a lot these days more than normally he thought it was because Max like hugs and she felt safe in his arms and protected. "Okay, i have to pack my things and i want to say goodbye to Cindy" Max finally found her voice.

The couple headed out of Logans penthouse leaving behind the traitor who was trapped in his own storage room. Logan learned a valuable lesson the day. That a Transgenics will do anything to protect their pack.

Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know kelly xxx.


End file.
